


Elevator Talk

by YoumiXxX



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coincidences, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoumiXxX/pseuds/YoumiXxX
Summary: Over the course of the last three months, Blue repeatedly keeps bumping into this peculiar blond when using the elevator. Is it just coincidental or is some kind of divine force trying to push them together?
Relationships: Blue Link/Vio Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Elevator Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A little prompt I've been working on in the middle of January. I wasn't planning to make anything more out of it in the near future since I still have a couple of bigger projects running at the moment, so I thought it would be a waste to just let it sit in my files. Enjoy! :D

The first time Blue saw _him_ was a rather insignificant moment actually, not like those way over the top, oh so romantic and fateful encounters that most love stories conveyed so very often. He definitely didn’t feel any of it, not that sudden realization dawning on him that he just met his significant other, that he was the one and only illuminated by some kind of divine glow. Though, he would lie if he said that he didn’t feel anything special when he first met his eyes. There was something - but much less than an actual moment of disclosure. 

It started out as a pretty normal day at college, early 9 o’, a little cold and damp, overcast. His way lead him to the main building, where his math class would take place. The stone felt slippery underneath his feet as he simply dragged them along, not feeling quite awake yet. Sleep was short and restless, time passing too fast for his body to fully recover, the fall-out of his nightly intoxication still present in his blood. If it wasn’t for his compulsory attendance, he would have probably ditched class to nurse his hangover. Since final’s week was nearing however, he couldn’t really afford that. 

_Guess that’s what I get for my lack of self-restraint…_

The campus was fairly empty, not many people here around this time, just like he knew it would be. As the days grew colder, life seemed to drain from this place, leaving it strangely hollow and sad. Sounds faded into echoes, rustling trees, burbling rainwaters, singing crows drowning out the dissonance of the city streets. He could enjoy it somehow. It reminded him of home, a place that wasn’t so crowded and yet so disconcerting, a peaceful place. While others started covering their heads to shield themselves against the cold, Blue liked the gentle breeze swirling around his ears, the biting sensation against his skin and the fresh, humid air down his nose that washed away the nasty scents laying in the mist hanging above the town. It also helped a lot to keep his thoughts clear, clean his mind a bit from bothersome things eating at him. 

He had managed to fight his way up a couple of staircases, when he finally reached the entrance and proceeded to pull his body inside the building, a large wall of heated, dry air making his nostrils burn uncomfortably. Weary eyes searched the grounds listlessly, spotting the one or the other student walking about. Old, moldy smells pushed through the thick, warm vapor stuffing his nose and the place immediately reminded him of that book report he still needed to work on. He really didn’t want to do that, not because he was under pressure or something, but more because this book was so unspeakably soporific. The mere thought alone of reading that thing was enough to make his dull headache flare up more intensely behind his forehead. 

Waving this thought off quickly, Blue aimed for the elevator, not feeling the urge to walk more stairs. He still had practice later. That had to be enough to max out his count of burnt calories. Seemingly, the elevator decided to be nice to him for a change and went straight down to the main floor. The doors opened ungracefully, clattering from old age and he stepped inside, mindlessly reaching out to press the button to the fourth floor. However, instead of the button, he ended up colliding with someone else’s hand, which he hadn’t seen out of the corner of his eye. Startled, he whipped his head around, noticing the blond only a few steps behind, shooting him a slightly uncomfortable look through an elegant pair of round glasses along a faint smile. 

“I’m sorry,” the other said quickly, trying to press the button to the seventh floor again without bumping into Blue. For a moment, he was oddly taken aback by the male’s presence. He couldn’t quite point out what it was that captivated him so much but there was something to him that was really appealing. Simply put - he was quite handsome.

“It’s cool,” Blue replied with a light nod and a crooked smile of his own, pressing the button to his floor again and taking his place in the left corner, watching the doors close shut. There was a soft shake as the elevator started moving, the vibrations much more intense in his semi-narcotized state, his stomach feeling like it was being tugged down into his pelvis. A sigh left him, quite a long one, and before he could stop himself, his eyes were back on the male next to him. He wasn’t sure if he had seen him around here before, though it was really hard to miss him since his looks were rather conspicuous – pale skin, white-gold hair, striking ice-blue eyes and a peculiar way of dressing, kind of old-fashioned but oddly stylish still. Handsome might have been an understatement.

Whoever he was – he was stunning. 

But maybe, just maybe, that might be his hangover as well. 

The familiar ring of the elevator made his ears buzz uncomfortably and Blue pulled his gaze away from the other, feeling his cheeks heat up noticing that he was just checking him out only a second ago. Could anyone blame him though? It was hard not to stare at him. The door opened and Blue was forced to leave, more or less. 

“Have a nice day.” Flashing the other a kind smile, he stepped outside, barely comprehending the words being returned, drowned out by the noises of chattering of his fellow students besieging the still closed door to the classroom. Strangely, his grumpy morning attitude seemed to have eased significantly, his hangover not feeling as bad as it was only a couple of minutes ago and, as weird as that might sound, he actually looked forward to today and what was still going to happen. Wasn’t it odd? A single encounter, a single glance and he felt like a better person already. Some part of him wondered if he should have asked for the stranger’s name and if he was going to see him again someday. 

Little did Blue know – he actually would.

-

Another Monday, three weeks later. Blue had a test in math and he was tense. He wasn’t one for overly extensive learning since this required time and patience and he didn’t have either of this things. Still, he needed a good grade this time if he didn’t want to get into unnecessary trouble with his coach. So frankly speaking, his all over mood wasn’t the best. There was a certain haste to his pace as he walked up the long well of staircases, the main building engulfed in the dark glooms of dawn, bright yellows alighting the way, leafless branches reaching towards him like skeleton fingers. 

Shoulders collided as he pushed his way inside the heated place, the same familiar haze encircling his head like a thick, suffocating cloud of mold and floor wax. Craning his head above the thick carpet of students filling the room, he just spotted the elevator opening for a professor to step outside, so Blue fought his way onwards it, reaching it before it could leave on him again by pushing his body in between doors. With a satisfied sigh, Blue entered. Fourth floor it was again and he let his body memory take over to press the required button for him. However, instead of the button, his fingers touched something else and a weird sensation of a déjà vu washed over him. 

“Huh?” Confused, Blue looked up and froze immediately. Someone else had entered the elevator not too far behind, arm stretched out to reach for the same button as him. _…Oh._ There it was again, oddly vibrant and clear in his mind as he recalled the sensation of his chest filling with warmth by that shy look in the other’s eyes along that faint, tender smile gracing his lips. 

It was _him_ again. 

“I’m sorry,” the male apologized by habit, tone monotonous and absently, the ring just the same as the last time, before a thoughtful frown formed on his forehead, his gaze shifting between their hands and Blue’s face in surprise. Apparently, he remembered him, too. 

“Uh… you first!” Avoiding any kind of awkwardness, Blue stepped aside, indicating for him to press the button, which the other did with a light chuckle and stepped into the lower right corner, the same spot he chose last time. Blue took the left corner, digging his hands into the pockets of his jacket and watched the elevator close. For a short moment, he had totally forgotten that he was taking a test in a couple of minutes, not having expected this sudden encounter, but he really couldn’t mind that much. He could always appreciate a handsome male, especially… Oh right, he didn’t know his name. Should he ask for it? 

Mindlessly, his gaze shifted to his right, intending to check the other out once again but was quickly thrown off-guard as he caught the other doing to exact thing on him, his eyes glistening with an aloof-sort of curiosity. Was he wearing new glasses? Blue couldn’t recall the shape of his glasses anymore but there was something new to his face. A new haircut maybe? One thing definitely didn’t change; his choice of clothes was spot on once again. Who would have thought a male could rock these bulky jeans that were a thing back in the 90’s? He surely could. 

“You look tired,” the handsome blond noted rather matter-of-factly. “Couldn’t sleep?” 

The question came rather sudden for Blue. He surely didn’t expect the other to start talking to him. Though, what else would one expect from him when he just stared at them absentmindedly without saying anything? It made sense. “Yeah, I stayed up a little longer than I probably should have,” he shrugged none too gracefully. “Guess my concealer isn’t doing such a great job in covering my eye bags.”

“Definitely not,” came an amused giggle. “Taking a test today?” 

Blue looked at him wide-eyed. “How did you know?”

“I didn’t,” the blond replied with a smirk and it took Blue a considerable amount of time until he realized what the other just did, his expression dropping to a more dumbfounded mien. 

“Sneaky. You actually got me with that one.” 

“But only because you were so obvious about it,” the other replied cheerfully and handed him over his paper cup. “Coffee? It’s just plain black. Nothing too crazy.” 

_I could really use some right now…_ Very pleased by the kind offer, he took it gladly. “Thanks! That’s very generous of you.” 

“You look like you need it right now.” 

“Do I?”

“Certainly, especially if that concealer of yours fails hiding your tiredness.”

There was this slight arrogance to his speech, not necessarily overconfidence or elevatedness. He was sure of himself, sassy even, but he hid it quite well under this thick layer of aloofness like nothing could grace him at all. It was oddly fascinating. Truthfully, it stirred up Blue’s curiosity. Some part of him wanted to know what else was hidden underneath that cool shell. There surely might be more surprises, where such sudden disarming candor came from. Maybe there was something beautiful to seek from. The temptation to go and try was strangely alluring. 

In his trail of thoughts, he barely missed the elevator speaker buzzing, the familiar mechanical voice announcing the next floor as the doors clattered open. The shake of the apparatus made his stance crumble, tearing him from his intellectual game and he watched the mysterious blond slip past his vision and out into the hallway - quite disappointed so.

“Good luck with your test,” he said, a faint, yet dazzling smile touching his lips. 

“Thanks…” Blue mumbled back, grown confused by the overwhelming effect that light-hearted smile had left on him and realized that he was still holding the other’s coffee. “Oh! Hold on! You forgot your drink!”

Turning on light feet, he faced him again. “Keep it as a lucky charm.” And then he was off, aiming for the physics classroom and disappearing inside. 

_Lucky… charm?_ How peculiar. Normally, meeting new people didn’t leave such a powerful effect on him. For whatever reason, this male had an easy job doing so, crawling under his skin almost lambently. He was quite something it seemed and to his annoyance – he still didn’t ask for his name. 

“Oh crap!” Seeing the doors close shut again, Blue quickly pulled away from his rigidity and squeezed himself between the doors before the elevator could move on with him inside. Outside, his eyes fell back on the paper cup in his hand, examining the logo of the brand a little closer. 

_Death Mountain’s Finest Coffee Beans,_ the red, swirled overprint said. _Never heard of…_ Shrugging nonchalantly, he gave it a taste, not expecting it to be too pleasant since it was plain black but found himself positively surprised. There was barely any bitterness, a very nutty note enhanced by the heat of cinnamon. Despite not being a coffee enthusiast, he really liked this one. 

Not only was the blond looking fine, he also had excellent taste. 

-

Finals seasons was slowly coming to an end, much to Blue’s liking. He was growing sick of the constant stress from taking tests, handing in assignments and overly extensive homework next to his ridiculously hard exams. Even though, he wasn’t too confident at the very beginning, it turned out surprisingly well in the end. He passed all his classes with ease, fulfilling his requirements to stay on the basketball team single handedly; not that this was ever an issue to begin with. His coach, however, had high expectations and was most comfortable knowing her sheep were safe and sound with their grades. As she once stated rather insensitively: “Sport is not an excuse to escape your liabilities in college! Either way, you get your shit done or I’ll throw you to the wolves to rot! None of you misfits will put shame on the name of my team, understood?!” Luckily for him, he was holding up just fine, so he wouldn’t have to fear of getting thrown out of the team. 

The sun was blazing above the sky, its stark light much more intense with all the white covering the surface. There was a light bounce to his gate, his ears graced with the comforting sound of snow scrunching underneath his boots as he walked about, not taking his usual route up the campus. By now, he had taken a liking for the coffee the rather mysterious blond had offered to him the other day and he would never miss a chance on getting one before his first class. Finding the place that sold it was slightly difficult first, since it proved to be a rather unsuspicious push cart near the anatomy theatre. Only a small detour from the main building, which he gladly took – but not only because of the coffee. Some part of him secretly hoped that he would meet the other there. The idea was actually brilliant but so far, he hadn’t been successful, much to his disappointment. For some strange reason, the other always appeared in the moments Blue would least expect him. Was he trying too hard maybe? It wasn’t too often that he was actually interested in another male, but now that he did, he always seemed to slip past his grasp. However, he was confident that he would meet him again somewhere. 

Reaching the push cart, Blue ordered the same coffee again. He didn’t even need to speak it out anymore since the salesman already memorized him rather well, saying how rare it was for sports students to show up here. Well, he seemed rather suspicious among the bunch of medicine students glad in white, especially with his team jacket and his stately, broad figure. Taking his steaming hot cup, Blue thanked the kind man and went on his way back to the main building. 

The inside almost felt a little lifeless with as little students as there still were, the hot, stuffy air greeting him like a giant wall of flames, attacking his poor, cold nose, cheeks and ears mercilessly. Since he already finished most of his finals, there wasn’t really a need for him to go to any additional classes. Still, the classrooms were quiet and nearly empty, he always got his favorite seat near a outlet to charge his laptop and, when the teacher had a good day, they would also spoiler a few important things for the upcoming exam. And of course, he didn’t want to miss the chance of seeing _him_ again. They already met twice in the elevator, so why shouldn’t they a third time as well? 

Sighing gently, Blue approached the elevator, waiting for it to come back down to ground level and stepped inside casually. His finger reached out to press the button to the fourth floor, but stopped shortly, head flinging around to see what was going on behind his back. Honestly, he was actually expecting the blond to magically show up right behind him, just like he did the last few times but sadly, he was nowhere to be seen. It was a rather strange coincident, how the two of them repetitively bumped into one another, but seemingly, it wouldn’t repeat itself once again. Feeling utterly discouraged, he pressed the button anyway, taking in his place in the familiarity of the left corner and watched the doors close, until-

“Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!” Suddenly, an arm pushed between the metal doors, preventing them from closing, while the rest that belonged to the limb tried to force entry. 

“Oh shit!” Blue decided to be kind and reopened the doors, letting the hurried person in. This person however wasn’t necessarily who he expected it to be and he was more than happy that he decided to not be a dick for a change. “Ah-!“

An exaggerated sigh resonated through the apparatus as the slightly distressed male stepped inside, pulling his beanie off his white-blond head with much more force than necessary. “Thank y-…“ Meeting eyes with Blue, the male stumbled back a step, face twisting in slight confusion and honest surprise. “-you?” 

Despite his best efforts of comprehending the situation, Blue was awestruck, not able to fully internalize what his eyes were seeing. Yet, he was there, right there in front of him. The one he had searched for… how long exactly? He couldn’t recall. It had been a while for sure. Seeing him right here once again felt surreal. Still, there he stood in his oddly gorgeous form. Blue never believed in fate but that was pretty close to what fate was supposed to be, wasn’t it? Well, he believed now. 

“How strange,” the other said, a flustered smile forming on his face. “I could’ve sworn we have met here before.”

“I guess so,” Blue replied, showing a timid smile himself and watched the other take his place to his right once again, noticing the slight unrest in his stance as the doors fell shut at last. He decided to ask. “Are we in a rush?”

“Am I that obvious?” came a snarky comment, followed by a pair of rolling eyes and a light-hearted, yet strained chuckle. “Yeah, I overslept and I’m taking an exam today.”

“I see.” This situation felt oddly familiar. “Nervous?”

“Not really. I just don’t want to be late.” 

_Hmm._ Blue noticed quickly, he was not having any coffee with him today and he was still having his own. _Should I…?_ Eyeing the paper cup skeptically, he then held it out for the other to take it, not leaving any room to eventually decide otherwise. 

“Coffee?” 

The handsome blond eyed the cup in surprise, before guiding his eyes up Blue’s body and further to his face. “For me?” 

“Sure,” Blue shrugged. “It’s just plain black. Nothing too crazy. You look like you need it right now.”

“Oh,” Hesitantly, the other reached out, taking the drink with an appreciative expression. “How kind of you. Thank you.”

Before the cup could leave his hand, he held onto it for a second longer, making the male in front of him frown in question. “I’m Blue by the way.” Startled ice-blue blinked back in response. “And you?” Then, the blond smiled again, quite flattered actually and pulled the cup closer to himself. 

“Call me Vio.”

So, after almost three months, the mysterious male from the elevator finally had a name. 

And quite a beautiful name, too.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks goes out to _gladiatorAviator_ , who provided the idea for this fic, and _The_Aggresstable_ for the editing! You guys are the best and always support me flourishing my inspiration! <3  
> Feel free to leave some love by hitting that kudos button and writing a comment down below! It is highly appreciated! :)  
> Stay safe out there during these rather uncertain times and I hope to see you in the next fic!


End file.
